


Right, Not Perfect

by openmoments



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Harvey Specter doesn't know what hit him, M/M, boys loving boys, boys loving boys is how i roll, five times (and that one other time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openmoments/pseuds/openmoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Harvey wanted Mike, and one time he got him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right, Not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

>  This didn't turn out like I wanted (aka: porny) but more fluffy, which is still okay!   ♥ ♥

_  
**[Fic - Suits] Right, Not Perfect**   
_   


**Title:**  Right, Not Perfect  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** Suits - Harvey/Mike  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Author:**[](http://onyxexistance.livejournal.com/profile)[ **onyxexistance**](http://onyxexistance.livejournal.com/)   / [](http://openmoments.livejournal.com/profile)[ **openmoments**](http://openmoments.livejournal.com/)    
 **Spoilers:** A little for each episode.  
 **Word Count:**  ---  
 **Summary:** Five times Harvey wanted Mike, and one time he got him.  
 **Disclaimers:** Do not own. If I did, I wouldn't have to write this, because it would be on TV.   
 **Prompt:** None.  
 **Author's Notes:**  This didn't turn out like I wanted (aka: porny) but more fluffy, which is still okay!   ♥ ♥

  

  Harvey does _not_ want an associate. He went to school with the Harvard douches and knows that the chances of finding an exception (such as himself) are well...almost impossible.   
     Then Mike walks in (though, technically and literally, he's not from Harvard, which just moots the point) and everything Harvey thinks about the impossible is thrown out the window.  
      (For example: Harvey, at one point, had thought it would be impossible to jeopardise his career. Mike puts that down the drain.)   
      It's like Mike figures it's his _job_ to prove Harvey wrong and point out that, at least he, can do the impossible. And Harvey likes having the impossible performed for him.  He doesn't admit it then, of course, but that's the first time Harvey wants Mike.

  
    The second time Harvey wants Mike (or admits to wanting Mike) is when he tells Mike that, no, he's not ready for the adult table, and if he doesn't move (now), being billed is starting to look probable.  
     "But isn't this _our_ time, Mr. Hand?" comes out of his mouth and all Harvey wants now is to cover Mike's mouth with his own, stop the flow of words coming from his associate's mouth. Not because it pisses him off, but because he needs to stop himself from grinning, from letting Mike know how much he appreciates the flavour Mike has already added to his day.  
       Of course, he can't do that here (he _won't_ do that. Here or anywhere.), so he just says something witty and closes the door. He's got important things to think about, things that are  _not_ about his associate and his mouth. 

    The third time Harvey wants Mike, it's almost as if the whole world stops, for just a second. He's not what people would call poetic, and romance isn't something he puts too much stock in, but, in that moment, he can almost be reconciled with all of that.  
     It's after hours (because after hours is when 50% of their work gets done, really) and Mike's on his way home, top button undone, and his tie's not only been lossened, but undone completely, ends hanging over his shoulders. His hair's a mess and Harvey knows that's a result of Mike tearing at it while looking through by laws.  
     He looks exhausted and worn and so ridiculously _comfortable_ that Harvey just...blanks.  It's a new feeling, a new sensation, to want someone because they look comfortable.  
     But all Harvey wants to do is take Mike to the nearest couch (or bed) and...fuck it, no.  Then he lets it slip in his mind, all one word, no breathes, because the ache of wanting is killing him.  
     HejustwantstocuddlewithMike. Lay down, let Mike doze on his shoulder, on his lap, for fuck's sakes, and just hold him.  
     Of course, instead of, "Want to go to my place and cuddle?" the words, "For Christ sake's, Mike, is it really that hard to look respectable at the end of the day? Get it together, kid," as he enters the elevator he's been waiting for.  
     The doors close on Mike's sleepily annoyed face and Harvey promises himself an iceberg cold shower when he gets home.

      The fourth time Harvey wants Mike (and has just accepted how ridiculous this is and that he's really going to need a new hobby, ASAP.) is again, late at night (because all they do is work, so it shouldn't really be a surprise) and Mike comes in with his ridiculous line.  
      "I failed..." he starts and Harvey wants to know why he's the one who had the get the incompetent associate-who's-not-really-an-associate.  
     "...to not be awesome," and Harvey really just wants to know how he got Mike.  
      But that's not the moment when Harvey wishes his walls weren't made of glass or that he had curtains. No, _that_ moment comes when Mike shoots a fake gun at him and Harvey swivels to miss the invisible bullet. Then there's the awkward yet adorable midnight celebrating dance Mike does and, if it wasn't for Jessica ruining everything, Harvey would have had Mike up against his desk, hands in that short hair of his, pressing between Mike's open thighs.  
       (He thanks...well, himself, for already sitting down. He hates having to be non chalant about being turned on.)

       The fifth time Harvey wants Mike (he's now accepted it as the pain in the ass that it is and has decided to just ride it out at this point) he walks into Mike's pro bono case, "Just to spectate," and wants to know why watching Mike make the dick of a land lord and his fucking pain in the ass lawyer uncomfortable with bed bugs is so sexy.  
      Because bedbugs are not sexy.  
      The blue gloves are also not sexy.   
      Fuck, the lawyer isn't even doing it for Harvey.   
     But Mike? Fucking Make. Toss him in there with his eager puppy dog, wanting to please and succeed self, and Harvey wants everyone to evaporate and leave him to teach Mike a few more lessons.  
 

     The sixth time Harvey wants Mike, he gets him.  
     Harvey hasn't had anyone drunk dial him in so long, he secretly enjoys it.  
     Then Mike shows up on his doorstep, looking particularly puppy like, with his drunken eyes and rumpled clothing and Harvey wants nothing more than to invite him the fuck in, but, he doesn't. He's not quite that much of an asshole.   
      Instead, he sends Mike home and attempts to go back to the Jane Austen book he was reading for his Sunday evening book club, but Mr. Darcy just isn't doing it for him anymore, so he just resigns himself to the inevitable and runs himself a cold shower.  
       He really hates having an associate. Really.   
         
       Of course Mike, in his adorable way, wants to thank him ("For, well, everything," he explains (or doesn't) in a rare moment of utter awkwardness around Harvey).   
      So, because he asked Donna, who smiled because she knows everything (kind of in a scary way, really) and she answered with, "Yankees. And then there's a burger place he loves that's two blocks East from the stadium, on the corner."   
       Of course he quirked his eyebrows and before he could say anything, Donna jumped in, "He'll never admit to liking it and he'll bitch about it, but, trust me, he loves it," she told him, before shooing him away.   
         
       So that's where they end up, Yankee Stadium and on the inside, deep, deep, _deep_ inside, Harvey's stashing this under the 'Date' category of his mind. Mike's never been to a game, so he's bouncing around like the little kid Harvey tells himself he's not (but, he kind of is, in a way).

        The game's a blur of cheers and cries of outrage and Mike stuffs himself with hot dogs and soda and that's when Harvey has to take _extra_ care to watch the field and _not_ the hot dogs. Mike only slightly spills on himself and Harvey ignores that to stare at him in causal clothing and banishes the, "Fuck, he looks so comfortable and I want to cuddle him," thought that creeps in and is eternally grateful when the game ends (4-2 win against the Red Sox) but is surprised when Mike steers him away from the cabs and down the street.  
         Harvey promises himself he'll yell at Donna for revealing this secret of his (later, of course. There's food to be eaten.).  
         The man who owns it knows Harvey and knows his order by heart (Harvey, oddly enough, is a creature of some habit) and raises an eyebrow in Mike's direction.   
         Then, Mike orders three hamburgers and an order of both fries and onion rings and two Pepsis and Harvey remembers being able to eat like that.   
          The owner lets a smile slip and Mike asks, "So, you come here often, huh?" around a mouthful of fries and Harvey realizes something: Mike's just realizing that he _is_ human (or at least partly so) and he smiles at the thought of what that means.   
           Dinner goes by well and Harvey can't remember the last time he laughed so freely, laughed at jokes he actually found funny and weren't from his clients.   
           
        They get up to leave (Mike pays the check as Harvey slips the cash back into his coat pocket) and Mike says good-bye as his bike is still locked in front of the stadium.   
         It's all felt so date like up until now and Harvey tries (he honestly does) to crush the need to end it properly, but Mike looks so... _kissable_ , standing in the middle of the crowded street, worn jeans loose around that ridiculously thin frame of his and an old leather jacket adding some fucking flair to it all. (When did he become so utterly _gay_? he asks himself before shaking away the question.)

       "Anyways, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Harvey tunes in to hear Mike say. Before he can stop himself, "Mike! Wait," drops out of his mouth and his associate turns around with a confused look on his face.   
      Now he has to make a decision and his body decides for him as he takes the three steps forwarde and quietly says, "Thanks for today," which sounds utterly cheesy, but that's okay because one hand curls behind Mike's head and the other is palced at his hip as he brings their mouths together.   
       He wouldn't call it a perfect kiss. Mike's a little uncertain (but he doesn't pull away, which Harvey counts as a good sign) and accidentally bites his lip in a painful, not sexy, way, but, for once, Harvey's alright with something not being perfect.   
        Right, he's realized, doesn't necessarly mean perfect, and, Harvey knows this from experience, perfect rarely means right, and this? Harvey smiles as they pull apart and he looks at Mike with a look he knows shouts 'vulnerable'.   
         He breaks out a smile in relief when Mike smiles and pulls him back. 

        Yes, this is right.   
     

 

  



End file.
